Hidden Secrets
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Jake now is the father of two children, Matt and Cheryl. But when Matt joins the Huntsclan, then kills the Huntsman he feels torn between guilt and hate, so he runs to Jump city. Now it will take all of Jake's energy and power to get his son back.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the show American dragon, but I do own anyone who isn't in the show.   
Prologue 

Jake, now twenty-one, paced the hallways of the hospital outside room 455. Rose was in there, screaming from time to time. The nurse had come out and told him to just stay put, they'd call when they were ready. Almost eight years had passed since the time Rose had found out about him being the American dragon. During this time, Rose and him had gone out, and just last year he had asked her to marry him. She had accepted. Trixie and Spud had finally gotten engaged but still they need to figure out a day for the wedding. Now Rose was in this room, in labor, about to give birth to their first child. He had no idea what it would be, cause Rose had insisted it stay a surprise. A nurse walked towards him.

"Mr. Long?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Your wife is ready to give birth," she said. "Would you like to help us, by keeping her calm?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Jake," panted Rose. "Thank god you're here."

"It's ok," he said. "I'm here, just calm down."

"It hurts," she said.

"It's gonna hurt," said Jake. "But think of the little child you're about to receive."

"Ok," said the nurse. "Rose, we need you to push as hard as you can."

"What?" she said.

"The baby's ready to come out," said the nurse. "Now push."

Rose pushed as hard as she could, until she was out of breath.

"Ok, I can see its head," said the nurse. "Just a little more."

Rose pushed, but this time she screamed.

"Oh it hurts," she screamed. "Is it out?"

"One more should do it," said the nurse.

"I can't," moaned Rose.

"Rose," said Jake. "One more time, then it's all over."

She nodded and pushed. Then the room was filled with the crying of a new baby boy.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of the story. Yes I know it's a little lame but hey, live with it!   
To Fudogg: thanks for the review. I put it under K+ because the rest of the story isn't as descriptive as the prelude.   
Chapter One 

Thirteen years had passed since that day. Rose gave birth to the baby, and named him Matthew Cornelius Long. She also had a baby girl about five years after Matt was born. They named her Cheryl Rebecca Long. Now Matt is thirteen and Cheryl is eight.

"Bye mom," said Matt as he headed out the door.

"Wait a minute," she called from the kitchen. She ran over to him and handed him twenty dollars.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Lunch," answered his mom. "Now hurry or you'll be late."

"Yes mom," he said. "Bye."

"Bye honey," she waved at the front door as, he grabbed his board and rode down the street.

He met his two best friends Dylan (Trixie and Spuds son) and Serena (Sarah and Chris's son).

"Hey guys," said Matt.

"Hi," said Serena. She didn't have a skateboard but she did have roller blades.

"Hey," said Dylan. "Think Rotwood'd get angry if I told him I never finished my homework?"

"No duh," said Serena. "Why don't you just do the work?"

"Because it's pointless and lame," said Matt. "Honestly, magical creatures living in the city? Yeah right."

"Well you two seem to be in good moods today," she said. "I've got to go, or I'll be late for class."

"We'll meet you here after school," said Dylan.

"Yeah, sure," she called back, running into the school.

"She is so head strong," said Dylan.

"She just likes to study," said Matt. "Nothin wrong with that now is there?"

"Nope," said Dylan. "Speakin of class, we're gonna be late. We have two minutes to get from here to the other end of the school."

"We better start running," said Matt, taking off down the hall. Dylan close behind him.

"I don't know how to tell him," said Jake. "What if he reacts worse then me?"

"The kid needs to know," said Fu.

"I agree," said Gramps. "I may be to old to train this new young dragon, but he is going to be the one to replace you. If he is not trained then the magical world will be unguarded until a new dragon is trained and brought here."

"I know," said Jake. "Maybe I should tell Cheryl? She'd handle this a lot better then Matt."

"No," said Gramps. "She is not old enough to take your place. It must be your son who inherits the title American Dragon."

"I just want him to have a normal life," said Jake. "I thought that the dragoon powers skip a generation?"

"That is not true," said Gramps. "Only some generations are skipped, not all."

"Oh," said Jake. "Well should I tell him today?"

"Yes tell him to come to the shop," said Gramps. "Tell him you and I have something very important to tell him, and he must be here at three thirty."

"Fine," said Jake. "I'll call the school, and get them to give him the message."

"Good," said Gramps. "This is going to be very interesting."

"Matt Long, please report to the principals office," said the loud speaker. "There is a message for you."

"Great," he muttered, as he walked to the principals office.

He walked to the door, and knocked.

"Come in," said the principal.

Matt walked in and took a seat in front of principal Morrisons' desk.

"Matt your father just called the school," said principal Morrison. "He would like you to meet him at your great grandfathers shop at three thirty today."

"That's it?" asked Matt.

"Yes," said principal Morrison.

"Ok," said Matt walking to the door again. "Thanks."

"Hey Matt," called Serena. "What did the principal want you for?"

"Oh my dad wants to see me at three thirty," answered Matt.

"Then you better move your butt," said Serena. "Cause you got less then ten minutes to get there."

"Argh," huffed Matt, as he jumped on his board and took off down the street.

"Three, two, one," counted Fu. "He's late."

Just then the door to the shop opened and Matt burst in, covered in sweat, and out of breath.

"Sorry dad," said Matt, looking at his father.

"You're on time," he answered.

"I didn't know we had a dog?" said Matt.

"Actually he's my dog," said his great grandpa, walking out of the back of the store.

"Oh," said Matt. "Ok. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Come to the roof top," said Jake. "There's more privacy there."

Shrugging, Matt followed his Father and great grandfather up to the rooftops.

"Alright," said Jake. "Matt this is going to be hard for you to understand, but you have to listen."

"Alright," said Matt nervously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes fine," said Jake.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Do you believe in dragons, and other magical creatures?" asked Jake.

He couldn't believe this. His father was a nutcase who loved mythology.

"No," he answered. "Why would I?"

"This is going to be hard," said Jake. "But you're a dragon."

Matt laughed.

"Please," he said. "Don't make me pee myself."

"I'm not joking," said his father, seriously.

"You're not?" asked Matt. "That's impossible. Dragons don't exist."

"Yes they do," said Jake. "And when you're old enough you'll take my place as the American dragon."

"Prove it," said Matt.

Jake was engulfed by flames, which snaked their way around him. When they retreated a dragon stood in his place.

"I…I…I…" stammered Matt. "This is not happening. I refuse to believe it."

"It's true," said Jake. "You must believe, or you won't be able to turn into a dragon yourself."

Matt just stood in awe. He could not believe this. His father was a dragon!

"Hey Kid," said Fu. "Listen to your father, he knows what he's doing."

"Why should I listen to………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," screamed Matt.

"Calm down," said Jake.

"The dog can talk, the dog can talk," he kept stammering.

"Yes the nice doggy can talk," said Fu. "And he's very good at making potions."

"Just try not to scare me next time like that," said Matt.

"Now Matt," said Jake. "Visualize yourself as a dragon, clear your head"

"Alright," he said. "I'll try."

He visualized himself as a dragon. He could see the image of a red dragon, like his father, but he had golden scales down his back, and he had a black belly.

"Good work son," said Jake.

"What?" said Matt, astonished.

"Son, you've managed to turn into a dragon," said Jake.

Matt looked into the mirror that Fu had just made appeared. He looked exactly how he'd imagined.

"Oh, snap," said Matt. "look at this, I am hot."

"You are just as cocky as your dad was," said his Great grandfather. "This is good enough for one day. Go home and get some rest."

"Matt remember," said Jake. "You must not tell anyone. Not a single sole. No friends can know."

"Yes dad," answered Matt.

"So how did he do?" asked Rose.

"He was good," answered Jake. "He was just like me though. Always thinking about impressing the ladies."

The weather outside had turned from nice, crystal clear day, to a dark stormy night. Thunder bellowed, and lightning flashed in the sky.

"This storm is bad," said Rose. "You think the kids are ok?"

"Yeah," answered Jake. "They should be fine."

"Mommy, daddy," called a quite little voice.

"Cheryl," called Jake. "Come here."

Cheryl, Jake's daughter, ran down the stairs and climbed into her dad's lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she said. "It's all dark and loud outside, and then I saw a large shadow fly past my window."

"A shadow?" asked Jake.

"Yeah," she answered. "It was big, and it could fly."

"Probably just a tree or something moving in the wind," said Rose.

Suddenly loud knocks came from the door.

"Jake," said Rose in fear.

"Take Cheryl," he said handing Cheryl to Rose. "If I say to run get Matt and do what you do best."

Jake got up and opened the door. The sight that stood before him struck fear into Rose's heart. Standing at the door was the male raptor that had left eighteen years ago. His appearance was that of an animal that had been through hell.

"Andrew," said Rose. "What happened?"

"They attacked," he gasped. "No one left. Changelings are extinct."

With that he passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to say I don't own the Teen Titans either. 

To: coolgirlc- changelings are shape shifters, like beast boy fro Teen Titans, but can change to the original colours of the animal or thing they change into.

Chapter Two 

Two days had gone by since Andrew had fallen on Jakes front steps. Fu was tending to him.

"It doesn't look good," said Fu. "He's been internally injured, and badly. He might not make it."

"What's his chances?" asked Rose.

"He doesn't have a chance," said Fu. "His condition is so bad, I just told you that he might not make it because I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh no," cried Rose. She flung herself into Jake's arms. "He was one of my friends."

"It's ok," said Jake. "I know it's gonna be hard but he wouldn't want you to be upset."

"I know," she sobbed.

"Is mommy ok?" asked Cheryl.

"Yes mommy's ok," answered Jake. "She's just upset."

"Oh," said Cheryl. "Was that animal that talked a friend of hers?"

"Yes he was," answered Jake. "Matt can you take your sister out somewhere for a while?"

"Sure," said Matt. "Come on Cheryl, let's go to the park."

"Yeah the park, the park," she cheered.

"Matt take this," said Jake, throwing him a cell phone.

"I'm finally old enough?" said Matt, astonished.

"No, but if I have to contact you I can call the phone," said Jake. "Now go."

Matt got his coat on and helped Cheryl with hers. Then the two of them walked out the door.

"Hey Matt," said Dylan, walking up to them. "Why are you with your sister?"

"Something happened at home," said Matt. "One of my moms friends got hurt. My dad doesn't want us to see my mom crying."

"Oh," said Dylan. "Ok. Do you know how to skateboard?"

"No," she answered. "Matt I want to play at the playground."

"Ok," he said. "I'll be there in a minute."

Cheryl ran off to the playground, under the watchful eye of her brother.

"Say what?" said Dylan. "Why are you doin this? Your gonna ruin your image."

"I'm listening to my dad," said Matt. "I don't need Cheryl getting hurt."

"Whatever dude," he said. "I'll call you later."

With that Dylan took off to the skate park. He stopped to talk to Serena, who slapped him upside the head. Serena walked over to Matt.

"Dylan's a retard," she said. "I'll come with you, and keep you company."

"Thanks," said Matt.

They walked to the playground to see Cheryl playing on the slides.

"She looks like she's having fun," said Serena.

"Yeah," said Matt, gloomily.

"What's up?" she asked. "You look depressed."

"Nothing," he said, remembering his dad's words very clearly.

"Something's up," she said. "I've known you for thirteen years. I know you better then you think. What's wrong?"

"It's just…" started Matt. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Dylan."

"Ok," she said. "I promise."

"My dad told me that I was a dragon," said Matt. "Then he showed me. I am one. I'm a dragon. It's been bugging me."

"You're a dragon?" she said. "That's cool."

"Your not scared?" asked Matt.

"No," she said. "My mom told me what I was already. I'm a phoenix, like her."

"You're a magical creature to?" Matt asked, astounded.

"Yep," she answered.

Just then a man came onto the playground. He had a green outfit on, a brown fur cape, a helmet made out of a skull, and a large staff.

"Are you Matthew Long?" asked the man.

"Yes," answered Matt. "What do you want?"

Suddenly he shot something at Matt. A net. It surrounded his body and captured him. The man did the same to Serena and Cheryl.

"Now that I have your kids," said the man to himself. "You'll have no choice but to obey me."

The man started to laugh, sending chills down Matt's spine. Suddenly the phone Jake had given him started to ring. The man answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Matt, it's ok to come home now," said Jake from the other end.

"Oh he won't be coming home right now," said the man. "He's in a little trouble right now. If you do not give me my niece back then you will lose your children."

With that he hung up.

"Now," he said. "We shall wait and see."

"Oh he won't be coming home right now," said the man. "He's in a little trouble right now. If you do not give me my niece back then you will lose your children."

Jake couldn't stop it. Anger filled his entire body. It was one thing to hurt him when he was younger, but now that he had kids it would hurt a lot more. The Huntsman had crossed the line to far.

"HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY CHILDREN," screamed Jake.

"Jake!" said Rose running into the living room. "Why are you yelling?"

"The Huntsman has Matt and Cheryl," he said.

"NOOOOOO," she screamed, falling into Jakes arms. "Not my children to. He's taken the life of my friend and now he's going to do it to my children."

"Not if I can help it," said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Andrew standing at the door. He looked better then ever.

"You're ok!" said Rose in shock.

"Yes," he said. "I turned into a phoenix. They have natural healing powers."

"Good idea," said Jake. "Do you think you're ready to help us?"

"Definitely," he answered.

"It seems your father doesn't care about you," said the man. "If he did your parents would be here already."

"Who are you?" screamed Serena.

"I am the Huntsman," said the man. "I lead the Huntsclan."

"The what?" asked Matt.

Suddenly the Huntsman saw it. The mark of the Huntsclan snaking it's way up his back.

"You have the mark," he said, astonished.

"What mark?" asked Matt.

The Huntsman came over to the net and let Matt out. He grabbed the bottom of Matt's shirt and looked at the mark.

"Do you know what this means?" asked the Huntsman.

"No," he said. "My mom just said it was a birthmark."

"It is the mark of the Huntsclan," he said. "It tells you that you were destined to kill magical creatures. Most of all the dragons."

"But, I'm a dragon as well. You really don't care about that?" started Matt.

"Not really. If you don't harness that power then you don't need to worry about it. Do you want to learn how to move so fast your opponent can't see you?" asked the Huntsman. "Learn to strike without fail, and with complete accuracy?"

"You can teach me that?" asked Matt.

"Yes I can," he said.

"But my little sister," said Matt. "She has this same mark. Only it's around her arm."

"She can come as well," he said, releasing her. "Who is your friend here though?"

"She's just a human," said Matt.

"I am not," said Serena. "I'm a phoenix."

Matt glared at her. His eye said, you weren't supposed to say that.

"A phoenix," said the Huntsman. "Maybe…how would you like to join as well?"

"Really," she said. "But I'm a magical creature."

"Yes but a very loyal and very powerful magical creature," he said. "You could heal our wounds when we are injured."

"Ok," she said. "I'll help."

The Huntsman released her.

"Good now come with me," said the Huntsman. "We have much to learn."

With that he tapped his staff on the ground. A large green bubble surrounded him and the three kids. Then they were gone.

While he was away, Andrew had learned how to turn into any animal at will and knew how to act like that animal. Right now he was a wolf, sniffing the ground.

"You do know it's not normal for a wolf to be roaming around Central Park right?" asked Rose.

"Yes," answered Andrew, not paying attention to Rose. "Wolves have the best noses for picking up scents. I'm following your children's scent right now."

Jake was flying high in the air, searching from above, trying to find his kids. He landed.

"I don't see anything," he said, gloomily.

"Hey over here," called Andrew.

Rose and Jake ran over to him to find three nets lying on the ground.

"This is where the scents end," said Andrew.

"They must have teleported," said Rose.

"Do you know where the Huntslair is?" asked Jake.

"No they could have, and probably did, changed it," she answered.

"I can find the Huntsman's scent," said Andrew. "All I need is something that he's touched or an article of clothing."

"We don't have anything," said Rose. "Wait, what about those nets?"

"Your kids touched them as well," said Andrew. "It mixes the scents and confuses the heck out of me."

"Oh," she said. She started to tear. "I want my babies back."

She fell to her knees and cried, Jake trying to comfort her. Suddenly Andrew shouted.

"Hey I found something," he said.

"What?" asked Jake, still comforting Rose.

"It looks like a piece of the Huntsman's cape," answered Andrew. "I've got the scent. We have him now."

"Remember the scent," said Jake. "We can't go looking for them now. The Huntsclan will expect that."

"But I want my babies back," cried Rose.

"If we barge over there, the Huntsclan will destroy us," said Jake. "We need to get in when they're least expecting it."

"Ok," she said, suddenly very angry. "When I get my hands on that man I swear I'll kill him."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Two weeks had passed since Jake and Rose's children had vanished. Sarah and Chris, Serena's parents, had called about Serena. Jake told them what had happened and he had told them the plan. They understood and the stayed out of the way. Finally they were off to find them. Andrew had been sniffing the piece of clothing for the last two weeks and had the smell down pat. He could tell if the Huntsman was around or not, and he knew where he lived.

"How much farther?" asked Rose.

"Not to much," answered Andrew in his golden retriever form.

"Why aren't you the wolf again?" asked Jake.

"I'm walking down the middle of New York, surrounded by people," he answered. "Don't you think a wolf would attract a lot of attention?"

"True," said Jake.

"This way it looks like you're walking your dog," said Andrew.

They continued to walk for about ten minutes when they reached a large building.

"This is it," said Andrew. "He's probably on the top floor."

"Then let's go," said Jake turning into a dragon.

Rose jumped onto his back and they took off for the top of the building.

"Hiiyaa," screamed Matt as he drove his staff into a fake dragon.

"Very good my young apprentice," said the Huntsman.

For the last two weeks the Huntsman had been training the boy and girl. The girl wasn't as good, because she was younger, but she was better then most of the clan. The boy however, was much more skilled then even himself. The boy was finishing the training sessions with lightning fast times.

"Anymore training to do today master?" asked the new Huntsboy, Matt.

"Not today," said Huntsman. "Let's go inside and get something to eat."

"How about you die, and then give us our kids back," said a voice from behind them.

The Huntsman and Huntsboy turned to see the American dragon, the original Huntsgirl, and a Pterosaur standing on the roof.

"Gahh," screamed the Huntsman. "You have pestered me for far to long. Huntsboy attack."

"With pleasure," he said as he jumped at the group.

"A new Huntsboy?" asked Rose. "Who is it? Is it that boy who wanted me to marry him?"

"No someone you won't expect," said Huntsman, wickedly.

Huntsboy turned and shot his staff at Rose and the Pterosaur, incasing them in a green bubble. Then focused on Jake.

"You're going to be my ticket into the Huntsclan, dragon," he said.

Matt had forgotten that this was his father. He didn't recognize his mom in the Huntsgirl's outfit and he had completely forgotten about the changeling.

"I'm sorry," said Jake. "You're not using me to get into the Huntsclan. You're not even going to be in the Huntsclan when I'm finished with you."

The two started fighting. Jake shot flames and fireballs at the Huntsboy, and the Huntsboy shot his green energy stuff at Jake. Finally Huntsboy hit Jake hard enough to break his wing. Jake hit the rooftop. The Huntsboy threw something that pinned Jake down to the roof.

"I've got you now dragon," he said as he raised the staff.

"Huntsboy," said the Huntsman. "Show this dragon your identity before he dies. This way he'll have the displeasure of knowing who killed him."

"Very well master," said Huntsboy.

He stepped back and removed his mask. Jake and Rose gasped. Their son was the new Huntsboy and he was about to kill his own father.

"Matthew Long," screamed Rose. "How dare you."

"What did you just call me, traitor?" snapped Matt.

"I called you Matthew Long," she yelled. "Release me now or you'll be grounded."

"Please," he snickered. "What are you my mother?"

"As a matter of fact," she said. "I am."

She removed her mask, to reveal to Matt his mom Rose. Matt stopped snickering.

"MOM!" he said in a shocked tone. Then it hit him.

"OH NO," he screamed. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

"Kill the dragon," said the Huntsman. "That's an order."

"But I can't," said Matt. "He's my dad."

"I don't care if he was the King England," said Huntsman. "Kill him."

Matt looked at his parents, then at the Huntsman. He raised his staff.

"I'm sorry," he said.

The staff came down on Jakes head, knocking him out. Then he turned and shot the Huntsman right off the roof. He released his mom.

"Matt," she said.

"Don't come any closer," he said.

"Honey," she said. "I know what it feels like. I had this same problem. I had to pick between my family or the Huntsclan."

"I'm not your son anymore," he said. "I hurt you real bad. I'm not part of the Huntsclan either, I hurt him real bad. I'm a nobody. Cheryl's downstairs in room twenty eight."

With that said he jumped off the roof to the next one and took off into the night. Then Jake woke up.

"Where's Matt?" he said, getting up.

"He's gone," whispered Rose. "He's never coming back."

"What?" asked Jake.

"He says he doesn't belong anywhere," she said. "He said he's a nobody."

Rose started to cry again. This time Jake knew there was no way he could comfort her. Her son wasn't going to come back.

"He said your daughter was in room twenty eight down stairs," said Andrew.

"Thanks," said Jake.

"Would you like me to get her?" he asked.

"No I'll get her," said Jake. "You stay with Rose."

Jake walked down the stairs, to the room. He knocked.

"Yes," said a girls voice behind the door.

"Its daddy sweety open up," said Jake.

"Daddy," she screamed as she opened the door. "I missed you. Matt's been bad."

"I know," said Jake holding his daughter in his arms.

He carried her up to the roof. When Rose saw her she ran to her.

"Cheryl," she cried hugging her daughter tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes mommy," she said. "Where's Matt?"

"I don't know," she answered.

Suddenly Serena appeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Long," she said. "Are you here to rescue me to?"

"Yes dear," said Rose. "We'll take you back to your parents."

"Ok," she said.

"Andrew do you think you could fly her home?" asked Jake.

"Yep," he answered. "Get on."

Serena climbed onto his back. Then he took off for Serena's house.

"Let's go home," said Jake.

"Why was I such an idiot?" he stormed at himself. "My parents, my own parents! How could I?"

Matt had fled to a nearby cave, where he had decided to spend the night. He knew he'd have to find somewhere to live, so he could survive.

"I'll check the papers for info tomorrow," said Matt. "Then I can start over."

That was the longest night in his entire life.

Four days later…… 

"Jake," said Gramps. "I know he made up his mind, but you must find him."

"I can't," said Jake. "He wants to be independent then he'll get it."

"You must train him," said Gramps. "If you don't…"

"I'll train Cheryl when she is old enough," said Jake. "That's final."

Gramps looked taken back.

"Well then if you have made up your mind then so be," said Gramps. "I'll see you again in five years."

With that he walked into the back room of his shop.

"You didn't need to be so mean about it," said Fu. "See ya."

Jake walked out of the store, feeling like the biggest jerk ever. Suddenly his Grandfather ran out of the shop.

"Jake!" he screamed. "The unicorns are under attack. They'll be wiped out if you don't help them."

"I'm on my way," said Jake. "Don't worry."

"Thank you young one," said Gramps.

"No problem," said Jake. "I'll do anything for you. You'll always be my Grandpa."

When Jake arrived he saw the unicorns running every which way. The Huntsclan was shooting at them. Huntsman was still alive.

"Didn't you learn your lesson already?" asked Jake.

"You will pay for what you did," said the Huntsman.

"Hiiyaa," screamed a voice.

Huntsboy landed just in front of Jake, glaring at the Huntsman.

"You will pay," he said. "And I'll be the one to make sure you die."

"Matt," said his father.

He turned.

"I'm not coming back," he said. "I hurt you. I feel like a traitor."

"Your not," said Jake. "You were scared and confused. You did what you had to do."

"Huntsclan attack," screamed the Huntsman.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorta new to this but thanks for all the reviews. I've been busy (failing Chem) but I've got time to update. Here's chapter four. 

Chapter Four 

Fu dog was defiantly getting up there in years, but he could still smell someone a mile away.

"Yo Gramps," said Fu. "I think Jake's son is at the park as well."

"Then we must go help Jake," said Gramps, morphing into dragon.

Jake was dealing with the Huntsclan while Matt went after the Huntsman.

"You will never win," said the Huntsman.

"You tried to get me to kill my father," he screamed. "You will pay."

Matt shot little green needles out of his staff pinning the Huntsman to the ground. Then Jake appeared.

"Will you betray the Huntsclan," hissed the Huntsman.

"I was never in it long enough to feel any compassion to it," said Matt.

Matt aimed his staff at the Huntsman. He turned away not daring to look. His hatred of this man consuming him. He looked at his father. Suddenly he shot. The Huntsman gasped. All the breath taken from him, and his life sapped away.

"Matt," said Jake.

"No," he said. "What have I done? I killed someone."

Matt started to tear. Jake walked towards him.

"No," he screamed. "I'm a killer, I can't be your son."

"Matt stop this," said Jake. "You got rid of one the biggest threats to the magical kingdom."

"No," he said. "I killed him because I wanted to. Goodbye dad."

With that he teleported. Never to be seen again.

"No Matt," said Jake. "You aren't a killer."

"Jake," said Gramps. "Are you ok?"

"No," he said miserably. "I lost Matt. He's gone forever. He won't come back."

"Jake," said Gramps. "We will find your son, if it's the last thing we do."

He had to get out of there. He was a killer. He needed to find a place to go and erase himself from the world. He ran and he ran for days. Finally he came to a giant city.

"This place looks good," he said. "I think I'll start over here."

Unbeknownst to him, his place would give him the greatest gift he would ever receive. The truth. He had stopped in Jump City.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter: sorry it took so long but high school is hectic. I hate grade twelve! Everything's so hard. Anyway enjoy! And update! 

Chapter Five 

Matt explored his new home. First he had headed to the clothing store to find new clothes. Aside from his Huntsboy clothes, he had his new black baggy jeans, a red short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black and white running shoes. Now that he had these new clothes, he needed to find a place to stay. While walking he saw a man in a orange mask. He looked really weird.

"Excuse me," said Matt, to the stranger. "I'm looking for Center Street, do you know where that's is?"

The man turned to face him.

"It's down that way," he said pointing. "Are you alone? Where are your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Aww," he said. "You ran away."

"Yes," said Matt.

"Well now I can't let a young boy wander the streets alone with nowhere to live," he said. "Come with me, you may stay at my home."

"Thank you," said Matt. "You're very kind."

Suddenly explosions sounded from behind them. When the smoke cleared a group of teens stood there.

"Don't you move Slade," said the boy with the spiky black hair.

"I'm minding my own business today," said Slade calmly. "Now leave me and my new friend alone Titans."

"Your new friend?" asked the green kid. "But he's just a kid."

Matt glared at the boy.

"But what is your business with this boy?" asked the girl with red hair.

"And why would he come to you?" asked the half robot?

Suddenly the dark creepy girl used some black energy and grabbed Matt. She placed him in a corner.

"This man is pure evil," she said. "Do not believe what he has told you."

She let him go and Matt ran off. The Titans attacked. Slade blocking and getting in a few good hits, but they seemed to have him beat. Until he zapped them all with electricity.

"You are no match for me," he said. "I have fought you enough to learn your fight patterns. You don't ever do anything new."

"Hiiya," screamed Huntsboy, dropkicking Slade. "How's this for new?"

"Who are you?" asked Slade.

Matt pulled out his staff.

"I'm called Huntsboy," he said. "Don't get on my bad side."

"Give me your best shot," said Slade. "I want to feel what power you have."

Matt took the staff and shot the green energy stuff at him. It hit Slade knocking the wind out of him.

"Wow," said Slade. "That was very powerful. Why not join me?"

"I'm through with playing the bad boy," said Huntsboy. "Now go."

Matt shot at him again, but missed. Slade ran off into the city.

"Wow you're really good," said the green boy. "Hey Robin, why not let him join?"

"I don't mind," said the spiky haired boy, named Robin.

"I'm not here to play the good boy either," said Huntsboy. "It looked as if you could use help, so I helped. I just want to put my past behind me and start fresh."

"Why," asked the robot.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Huntsboy. "Until next time."

He tapped the ground with his staff and teleported away, leaving a very confused team behind.

Back at the Teen Titan tower… 

"I don't know how a boy with power like that didn't get detected," said Robin.

"It's weird," said Cyborg. "But I get the feeling that it's the staff that has the power. He just knows how to work that power."

"Maybe," said Beast boy. "Naw never mind."

"What?" said Robin.

"Maybe the new guy is the boy Raven saved from Slade," said Beast boy.

"Run a complete scan of the city," said Robin.

"Wait didn't he say his name was Huntsboy?" said Raven. "Check on anyone with a code name like that."

"Good idea," said Robin. "Cyborg, run the scan on Huntsboy, Beast boy, you and Starfire go find any papers on the…"

He had looked at the screen to see images of past Huntsboy's and Huntsmen. Finally it showed a picture on the recent Huntsboy.

"Ok," said Robin. "Look up anything on Matthew Long."

"I will not fail you," said Starfire.

"Let's go," said Beast boy.

"Raven," said Robin. "We're going to find Matthew."

"Who were those people?" thought Matt. "And was that man actually evil?"

Matt had escaped from the Titans. He was walking down the street to a little restaurant.

"I'm hungry," he thought. "Looks like a good place to eat."

He walked in and sat down. A man came over and took his order. Then a girl with long brown hair walked in looking distressed. She looked over at him, and then walked to his table.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Go ahead sit down."

She sat down, nervously looking around.

"Are you ok?" asked Matt.

"Oh yes," she said, still looking around her like an animal looking for predators.

"You seem distressed," said Matt.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Ok," she said. "My name's Isabelle. I ran away from home, because something happened that I want to forget."

"Me to," he said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah," said Matt. "My name's Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt," she said. "My mom had a secret, but someone found out and murdered her right in front of me."

"That's horrible," said Matt. "I killed someone."

"What?" she freaked.

"The man I killed was evil," said Matt. "He turned me against my own parents, and tried to make me kill them. I got him, and then ran."

"Well then he got what he deserved," she said. "The truth is my mom was Catwoman. I'm Catgirl, or now the new Catwoman."

"I'm Huntsboy," he said. "Was formally part of the Huntsclan. I killed the Huntsman."

"The Huntsclan killed my mom," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," said Matt.

"I know you had nothing to do with it," she said.

"No I didn't," said Matt. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No not really," she said. "I've been using caves the whole two days I've been here."

"I have an apartment rented for me," said Matt. "I used my mom's money. You can stay with me if you want?"

"Thank you," she said.

They walked out of the restaurant only to come face to face with Robin and Raven.

"There he is," said Robin.

"Run," said Matt.

Isabelle and Matt ran as fast as they could, but Raven used her black energy and captured Matt.

"Run," he said. "I'll meet you later."

Isabelle ran down an ally way and disappeared.

"Why are you running?" asked Robin.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" snapped Matt. His time with the Huntsclan had strengthened his attitude.

"We want you to come back to our tower," said Robin. "We need to ask you a few questions."

"Why?" asked Matt, stubbornly.

"We need to keep records of everyone in the city," said Robin. "If you're living here we need you on record."

"Fine," said Matt. "But creepy, let me go."

Raven gave him a death stare but let him go. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Show me the way," he said.

Isabelle was in full costume now. She looked exactly like her mother. The tight leather, the cat-face mask, and the whip. She leaped from building to building. Finally she reached the harbor. She looked out at the Teen Titans Tower.

"I hate the water," she said to herself. "How do I get across to the tower?"


	7. Chapter 6

Ok here's the next chapter, it's kind of short. No I don't own Catwoman either, but I do own Isabelle. Thanks for all the reviews, it totally made my sad depressing day much happier! The Alien creature in this chapter is the Queen Alien from the movie Alien vs Predator. I don't own that either!   
Chapter Six 

"Alright," said Cyborg. "We know your name, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to get away from my past," said Matt. "I want to start new. The Huntsboy is no longer in existence."

"Why do you want to leave your past?" asked Beast boy.

"Because some horrible things happened and I did some horrible things," he said. "I want to forget them."

"We need to know," said Raven. "What happened?"

"My dad is a dragon, and my mom was part of the Huntsclan," said Matt. "The Huntsman tried to get me to kill my father, instead I killed him."

"So you want to forget that you committed murder?" asked Robin.

"You make it out as if I did it on purpose?" said Matt.

"You killed someone," he said.

"To protect my father from being killed," said Matt.

"Robin!" said Starfire. "He is only young. He protected his father from an evil man."

"I know," said Robin.

Suddenly a girl wearing completely black jumped in the tower. She pulled out a whip.

"Leave him alone," said the girl.

"Catgirl," hissed Robin.

"Actually," she said. "I'm now the new Catwoman."

"Titans get her," said Robin.

Suddenly Matt jumped in front of her. He pulled out his staff and glared at the Titans.

"Don't touch her," he said. "She's been through some rough things as well."

"I don't care," said Robin. "She's one of our enemies."

"No she's a friend," said Matt. "She could help you. I saw you fighting that Slade dude. You weren't doing to well."

"That is true," said Raven. "Slade was much more powerful then normal."

"He was," said Robin. "Ok, you can join, but…"

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to play the good boy anymore?" said Matt.

"We need your help," said Cyborg.

"Fine," he said. "I'll help."

"I'll help to," said Catwoman. "But you can't attack me anymore."

"We won't," said Robin.

"Damn this city," thought Andrew flying over it. "Why does it have to be so big?"

Andrew had followed Matt's scent here to Jump City, but it was so big that it was difficult to find anyone in it. Andrew landed on a tall building and turned into an Alien creature. It roared in anger and frustration. Of course this was heard and the Titans would be warned about it in about ten seconds.

"Something's been sighted in the city," said Robin checking the screen. "It's really big."

"Then let's go," said Cyborg. "Let's see what this Huntsboy's got."

Matt ran out in his costume, and they took off for the city.

"Hey what about me?" asked Catwoman. "I ain't swimming again."

"Get on," said Matt motioning to the hover board his staff had been turned into.

They got on and they all took off for the city.

"Jake I haven't spotted him yet," said Andrew to the communicator. "I'll keep searching. When I find him I'll tell you."

"Ok," answered Jake. "Thanks for all you help."

"Hey you have to work and make money somehow," said Andrew. "I'm glad to help."

"Alright," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," said Andrew, closing the communicator. "Now where to look now?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a spiky haired boy.

Andrew turned and realized he was still the giant Alien creature.

"Damn," he thought to himself.

"Hey I'm talking to you," said the spiky haired boy.

Andrew wasn't interested in him, he saw the uniform and the staff. The Huntsboy.

"Matthew," he said quietly. Then a little louder, "Matthew Long!"

The boy turned, then suddenly glared.

"Not you," he protested. "Why can't you people get it through your thick heads, I'm not going back!"

"I'm not giving you a choice," said Andrew changing from Alien to giant Pterodactyl.

His feet grabbed the boy and yanked him into the sky.

"Let me go," he screamed. He had dropped the staff in the struggle.

"You are coming…" started Andrew. A sharp pain swelled in his foot.

"Argh," he said dropping Matt.

Starfire caught him and handed him his staff back.

"Who hit me," growled Andrew.

"I did," said Cyborg.

"Robot boy," he said. "Well this will be fun."

He turned into a pelican and dropped water onto Cyborg. It didn't faze him.

"Dude I live in the middle of an island," said Cyborg. "You don't think I would have made myself water resistant?"

"Grr," said Andrew. "I'll be back Matt."

With that he turned to fly away.

"No you won't," said Matt shooting his staff energy at Andrew.

I know lame, Andrew the changeling is actually me! I figured it's my story I should get to be in it. Anyway please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can!

P.S. Do not see the FOG, it's totally gross and more descriptive then the original.


	8. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter seven! School is even harder then last year. Anyways I don't know how many of you that are writing are from the USA but don't mind the Canadian spelling of some of the words considering I am a Canadian! (e.g. USA-color, Canadian- colour) This is also the last chapter for this part of the story! There will be a part two and three!

Chapter Seven 

Jake paced the floors of his home back in New York. Andrew hadn't called back now for eight hours! Rose was getting worried to. She kept fidgeting and clicking her nails on the table.

"Do you think he's alright?" she asked.

"I hope so," said Jake.

Knock, Knock, came from the door. Rose ran to it and opened it. Andrew stood there, cut and bruised but still ok.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"Your son attacked me," mumbled Andrew as he walked into the house.

"He attacked you?" asked Jake.

"Yes," said Andrew. "He also has some new friends; the Teen Titans. Right now I hate those kids."

"Why would he attack you?" asked Rose.

"He doesn't want to come home," said Andrew. "He told me to tell you to give him up. He's no longer yours. He doesn't want anything to do with New York or being a Dragon again."

"Rose," said Jake looking at her. She started to tear.

"My son wants to be left alone so be it," she said. "But I won't give him up. He will still be my son no matter what he does."

_5 years later_

"Matt look out!" said Robin, as Slade shot a missile at him.

Matt dodged and shot his glowing green arrows at him. It hit square on.

"Damn you, you little punk," hissed Slade.

"Get lost or I'll finish you off right now," said Matt.

"I will be back," said Slade. "I will be stronger."

"Whatever," said Raven.

"Good shootin Tex," said Beastboy.

Matt has grown considerably since he first started with the Titans. He's very muscular, from all the training Robin put him through, and a lot taller then he was before. He's the second youngest in the group at the age of 18. Isabelle is 17. The rest of the team is in their early twenties.

"You've gotten a lot stronger," said Robin.

"I know," said Matt.

"Maybe you should go home now," said Catwoman. "You haven't seen your family in five years."

"I don't want to see them," he said bitterly. "I hurt them badly. I don't think they want me anymore."

"Well anyway," said Robin. "Let's head back to the tower."

Back in New York…… 

"I'm ready," she said to her great grandfather.

"Good," he said. "Your father knows nothing!"

"No," she said. "I hope he's ok. Ever since the Huntsclan kidnapped him I can't stop feeling that he's alive but getting hurt a lot."

"You want to do this alone?" asked her Great grandfather.

"Yes, if I know my big headed brother he's probably still hurting inside," she said. "Matt I'm coming to get you."

Hey this is the last chapter. Hope you like it. I'll post the new one right after this. Please R&R and I'll get to updating!


End file.
